hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Civilisation
The ancient civilisation was a society of bugs that existed in the distant past before the Kingdom of Hallownest was founded. It originated from or near the Abyss but later expanded to the entire land of Hallownest.Void Tendrils Hunter's Journal entry: "The bugs of Hallownest sometimes wondered whether there were other, older, stranger Kingdoms deep below them."Relic Seeker Lemm: "These eggs are the most desired find from time before Hallownest, but they're not the only remnant of that age. You may have come upon them, those old statues that seem a store for soul? They too prove its existence, though in a larger, cruder form." This civilisation did not devote its worship to any lord or power but instead worshipped the Void itself. Void Idol Hunter's Journal entry: "Rare artifact from a time before Hallownest. Contains a drop of liquid from the Abyss/Volatile liquid of the Abyss writhes within/its spires twined in a unified form. Contains a large amount of liquid from the Abyss, perfectly still. Inspired or mad, those ancient bugs. They devoted their worship to no lord, or power, or strength, but to the very darkness itself." Soul Totems Soul Totems are remnants of the ancient civilisation. These Totems are present in all areas of Hallownest and depict several unknown bugs or creatures. Soul Totems contain Soul, the substance that animates bugs' bodies, which can be used to cast Spells or to Focus. It is unclear what kind of power the ancient civilisation had over Soul.Soul Tyrant: "The Kingdom's salvation, the cure for the plague... the answer was in the soul that animates our bodies." Several Soul Totems can be found in Deepnest in the Sharp Shadow area. These Soul Totems have Void tendrils attached to them which appears to have corrupted them, forming the Sharp Shadow charm. This charm contains a forbidden spell that transforms shadows into deadly weapons and bears a resemblance to the shape of one of the Soul Totems.Sharp Shadow description: "Contains a forbidden spell that transforms shadows into deadly weapons." Arcane Eggs Relics created by the ancient civilisation, Arcane Eggs are stone eggs that contain knowledge hidden within. Most of these eggs are found in the Abyss.Relic Seeker Lemm: "This civilisation may claim itself the first, but something else did exist within this place before Hallownest. Each egg offers a narrow glimpse into that forgotten age." An egg is a perfect protective form. While the Kingdom of Hallownest used stone journals or tablets to store information, the Arcane Eggs have their records stored within their multiple layers.Relic Seeker Lemm: "In Hallownest we use stone journals or tablets, our text engraved atop. These eggs are far more secure. Their records are stored within. In fear of damaging the eggs, I'm only able to access the outer layer," Extracting this knowledge is difficult and painstaking work for relic seekers such as Relic Seeker Lemm, making them only able to access the outer layer of the eggs in fear of damaging them. Some relic seekers claim that Arcane Eggs have some sort of will and that each is drawn to a specific bearer.Relic Seeker Lemm: "My fellows have claimed there's a will of sorts within each egg, that each seeks its own bearer, or reject them." Void Idol The Void Idol is a rare artifact belonging to the ancient civilisation. Its journal entry is obtained after defeating all bosses in the Hall of Gods on Attuned difficulty. Defeating all bosses on Ascended and Radiant changes the state of the idol. The first state of the Void Idol contains only a drop of Void. The second state has volatile Void that writhes within. On Radiant difficulty, the Void Idol's spires are twined in a unified form, and it contains a large amount of perfectly still Void. This final state is similar to the state of the entire Void after it has been unified by the Knight when they acquire Void Heart. Other ancient remnants These ancient remnants have no inherent connection to present-day Hallownest, but it is unknown if they are related to the ancient civilisation. Ancient Nailsmith Shade Beast Green Beast Colosseum of Fools corpse Temple of the Black Egg shell Beast's Den shrine Category:Lore